


当场抓获

by Li_Nian



Category: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Nian/pseuds/Li_Nian
Summary: 他手中的笔啪嗒一声摔落在地上，他看到花京院缓缓睁开了眼睛，眼神清澈得如同重生。





	当场抓获

**Author's Note:**

> JOJO同人 CP：花京院典明x空条承太郎  
生存院前提，同居，暂时住在杜王町，三十几岁的两个人  
但是因为两个人都磨磨唧唧的还没提结婚之类的事情  
别问，问就德意志科技世界第一（x
> 
> 我以为我会先搞波纹基佬，或者杜王町小情侣  
还是花花和阿强的美貌赢了

空条承太郎是被阳光晃醒的，他拽起被子蒙到头上试图重新进入梦乡，一片阴影突然移动到他面前。  
“你醒了啊？”花京院典明由下至上系着衬衫的扣子，叼着领带站在床边勉强从牙缝里挤出一句话。他停下手上的动作任由衬衫敞开一半露出胸肌，随手把领带挂在脖子上，伸手去够桌子上的证物袋。  
承太郎不满地眯起眼睛，稍微支起身子看着花京院递到眼前的东西，是一些几乎微不可见的绿色藻类，他抬起头，正对上花京院有些道歉意味的笑容。

“从死者气管中找到了这个，”他胡乱捋了下自己红色头发，“虽然有点倒胃口，但是想到你应该会认识？”

不好的开头，承太郎结束了自己的回忆，他有些不情愿地摸上自己腿间的东西。他应该想一些关于做爱的细节，可是花京院出差的那天早上，清晨的阳光和早安吻，越是平平无奇的日常越让他觉得怀念。承太郎用显微镜仔细研究的时候花京院从后面抱住他，感叹着白金之星超快的素描速度，在他说完关于海藻的结论后又交换了一个足够长时间的吻……承太郎换了个姿势，跪坐在床上抚摸着自己，他的阴茎逐渐在手中挺立起来，思绪也逐渐往色情的回忆里拉。

真是够了！承太郎几乎是咬牙切齿，他想起花京院出差前一天他们在屋子里玩走绳，他靠着惊人的意志力走到花京院面前，然后那人只是恶劣地吹了口气他就射了出来甚至差点跪在地上。花京院的羞耻心就像是随机性的，前一天晚上面对咬着口球阴茎淌着水的他正襟危坐面不改色，第二天早上却因为他只穿内裤就拉开窗帘而羞耻得像青涩高中生。

花京院怎么说的来着？哦，他用手指点着承太郎的胸口，说着“别人要是对你见色起意怎么办呀”这类的蠢话。  
除了你谁还敢啊，白痴。

承太郎已经硬了起来，他往手上挤了点润滑液，因为太着急滴到了床上而暗骂了自己一声，他先探进去了一根中指，柔软的肠肉立刻裹了上去，有东西在屁股里的感觉竟然让他有些微妙的安心，接着他又探进去食指，用两根手指抽动着操着自己，此时他已经跪趴在了床上，脑子里的情欲不断叫嚣着不够，还是不够。  
他想让花京院操他。

承太郎还记得那次去找花京院时他们发了新警服，红头发的男人拿着一个文件夹给正在实习的仗助指点着什么，黑色警服和白手套之间露出一小截皮肤，男人好看的紫色眼睛前是一副只有下框的黑边眼镜，合上文件时注意到了来着承太郎的视线，于是他偏了下头，用那种温柔到能瞬间俘获任何一个女孩子的笑容向他打招呼。

“唔！”承太郎按到了自己前列腺的那一点，爽得他小声叫了出来，他开始幻想花京院穿着警服和他做——用手铐把他铐起来，按在身上狠狠地“拷问”。以花京院的性格肯定会逼迫他承认一些挑战他羞耻底线的事情，比如有一次，花京院咬着他的乳头抬眼看他，拉过他的手放在被微微顶起的小腹上，攥住他的阴茎无比残酷地要他亲口说出自己会怀孕。可就算是破罐破摔地说了出来花京院也一定不会放过他，花京院性格上的所有暴戾都体现在了床上，他会更凶猛地挺进，碾过承太郎脆弱的敏感点，把他操到两眼失神然后灌满，欣赏着他像是可怜的性爱娃娃一般满身污浊，脱力地瘫在床上，然后给予最深情纯洁的吻。

突然想到了什么让承太郎就这样硬着从床上下来，他拉开书柜最底下的抽屉找到一个按摩棒——他们还没用过这个。黑色的，花京院买什么道具都是黑色的，奇妙的恶趣味。承太郎想都没有想就把它抵在了自己的穴口处，用力地往里推，他感觉自己被一点点充满，后穴酸胀得发疼，他支起自己的上半身调整了一下呼吸，按开了震动的按钮。  
那个黑色的道具仿佛活了一样在他的屁股里面乱搅，承太郎爽得眼前发白，被突然剧烈的震动刺激得直接射了出来，高潮后的不适期还没过，那根按摩棒依旧毫无章法地撞击着柔软的内壁，在疼痛和羞耻中带给他过量的的快感。  
花京院，承太郎的眼睛泛着水光，他真的不能没有花京院。

从埃及回来之后，空条承太郎每一天都做好了听见“花京院典明死亡”的消息的准备，然后又在一天结束时暗自庆幸他还活着。花京院就那样躺着，平静得像一具蜡像，承太郎经常会拿一本书坐在他身边，从不相信命运的他此时却如同诚挚的教徒一般发自内心地祈祷。承太郎日复一日地等了两年，没有任何变化，可放弃两个字从来不在他的字典里，于是上天好像听到了他的恳求一般，在一个一如以往的下午，承太郎换着不同颜色的笔在笔记本上做着注释，突然听到一声好像是从梦中传来的呼唤。  
“JOJO——”  
他手中的笔啪嗒一声摔落在地上，他看到花京院缓缓睁开了眼睛，眼神清澈得如同重生。

“我回来了！真是帮大忙了啊承——”推开房门的花京院吓得把后半句话噎了回去，眼前的香艳场景让他顿时感觉一阵热流往身下涌——他心心念念的男朋友正在拿玩具操着自己，嘴里还喊着他的名字。而承太郎瞬间就抓起一个枕头朝花京院砸了过去，脸红得像个熟透的苹果。  
“干嘛啦，”花京院伸手拦下飞过来的枕头，满脸笑意地问者，“不需要我吗？”

花京院也没想到这个案子结得这么快，他们从打捞尸体到锁定嫌疑人仅仅用了三天，多亏了那团海藻才能准确找到犯案地点。他到家前特意绕了个远买了些速食，想到他不在的话承太郎肯定会忙到忘记吃饭。  
只是没想到他的爱人在忙别的事情。

于是他推开房门见到的就是这一幕——承太郎用一只手撑在床上，挺起他结实饱满的胸膛，另一只手压着没入后穴的黑色棒状物，前端半勃着挂着水光，看床单上的痕迹证明他已经射过了一次。  
空条承太郎咬着牙恶狠狠地瞪着花京院，搁平时这是单单看着就能吓退敌人的表情，可此时他眼角泛红还存留着哭过的痕迹，好看的绿眼睛前蒙起了一层水雾，比起恐吓更像是勾引。  
花京院下意识地捂了一下脸，要是年轻气盛的时候他一定已经流出鼻血了。他没有理睬承太郎在那边不停地胡乱解释，直接脱掉外套拉开自己的皮带，然后抬起眼睛盯着承太郎。  
这一眼盯得承太郎直发毛，他瞬间闭上了嘴，视线随着花京院的走近逐渐抬高，眼神无助得像待宰的羔羊。花京院拉开裤链拽下内裤，那根他幻想着自慰的阴茎跳出来弹到他的脸上。  
“想让我穿警服操你？”  
他妈的，承太郎认命地握了上去，张开嘴含住，什么事都瞒不住花京院典明。

花京院从医院出来之后，外人看来简直像变了一个人——那个常年第一的优等生逐渐开始跟别人交流，理所应当地当上了学生会会长，参与组织各种活动，女孩子写给他的情书塞满了储物柜。在承太郎毕业的那天，花京院推开他们班的门，十分礼貌地向老师征求说一句话的机会。  
然后他走上讲台，深吸一口气，超大声地喊了一句“空条承太郎请和我交往！”，吓得正在后排看漫画书喝汽水的承太郎一口呛到气管里，不停地咳嗽。全班包括老师都在此刻屏住呼吸，目光纷纷聚集在压低帽檐的承太郎身上。  
“真是够了，”但凡是长了眼睛的人，都能看到那个被传成“战神”的男人红了耳朵尖，他顿了顿，说“随便你吧”。  
之前还在纠结‘到底是嫁给承太郎还是嫁给花京院“的女生，在这时候全部失恋了。

“你慢——啊！”  
承太郎扶着花京院的肩膀试图往后缩，却被花京院一把抓住脚踝拉了回来，他后面湿得不需要润滑，花京院被舔硬的阴茎直接撞了进来。  
“没有我的时候，你会经常这样玩自己吗？”花京院轻轻咬上承太郎的喉结，他知道承太郎喜欢这种被掌控的感觉。然后他一路向下吻着，舌尖停留在挺立起的乳头上使劲舔舐着。  
“你这里真的很像樱桃……”  
“你要是敢reo我就把你踢下去。”  
花京院笑了起来，用手指弹了一下他的乳尖，满意地看到承太郎扬起头喘了一声，“你才不舍得。“  
”哈！”承太郎把自己支起来，用嫌弃的眼神看着花京院，“你再不动就给我下去，我用玩具也——啊！你是狗吗！”  
花京院闻言使劲咬上了他的胸部，疼得他倒抽一口气，可他还没有缓过神来，花京院就用一只手掐住了他的脖子，另一只手抬高他的大腿狠狠地撞了上去。花京院对他的身体了如指掌，他碾过前列腺，冲撞着结肠口，让承太郎爽得蜷起脚趾。那只扼住他喉咙的手逐渐用力，承太郎有点慌了，他抓住花京院的手臂瞪大眼睛试图阻止，可花京院不为所动，甚至加大了手上的力度。  
承太郎感觉喘不上气了，下腹的快感却还在不断堆积着，他因为缺氧眼前一片模糊，他伸手揽过花京院的脖子，求饶般向他索吻，可那个温柔的吻落下时他仍然没有被松开。窒息的感觉让他逐渐失去对身体的控制，他眼前像是有无数星星炸开，在花京院快速的抽动中失禁般地射了出来。

“还敢再说那种话吗？”花京院笑盈盈地擦掉承太郎止不住涌出的眼泪，他失控得口水都淌到了枕头上，双眼失焦地转向他。承太郎小幅度摇了摇头，他此时脑中一片空白，要知道花京院那该死的东西还在他屁股里，他唯一想的就是这个混蛋赶紧射出来。  
“说出来，”花京院往里顶了顶，“说想要什么操你？”  
恶魔，他就是恶魔。恍惚间承太郎好像看到了花京院头上长出两个尖尖的角，桃心尾巴高兴地在身后乱晃。他在挑衅的时候就料到自己的下场了，不过花京院总能让场面向他始料未及的方向发展。  
但空条承太郎是不可能服输的，他稍微并起腿，撑着坐起来夹紧花京院，然后把头搭在花京院的肩膀上朝他耳朵吹气：

“我想请花京院典明用鸡巴操我。”

大意了！这回轮到花京院满脸通红了，他将承太郎换了个姿势让他趴在床上，按着承太郎的手使劲顶弄。承太郎在喘息中掺杂着几声笑，就算身在上位的花京院也明白这回他是完败了，可他输得心甘情愿。花京院按着承太郎的腰，进行着最后的几次冲刺。承太郎已经射不出什么东西了，他阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出稀薄的液体，花京院咬上承太郎后肩的那颗星星，然后尽数发泄在了他体内。

“我饿了，快去做饭。”承太郎裹着被子，用脚轻踹了一下花京院。  
“你还真会体贴人。”话虽然这么说，花京院还是坐起来，拽了件衬衫套上了。

————END————


End file.
